


Almost Home

by angelus2hot



Category: Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: Angst, Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's always wanted a home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Home

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Almost Home  
>  **Fandom:** Phantom of the Opera  
>  **Rating/Warnings:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Phantom(Phantom/Christine implied)  
>  **Summary:** He's always wanted a home  
>  **Disclaimer:** So not mine :(  
>  **A/N:** written for fandomwords100

Home. It was one thing he always wanted and the one thing he would never have. Because of something he had no control over he was doomed to spend his life alone. Always wanting, waiting for something, someone he could never have.

Until he heard her voice. She sang only for him. And for once in his pitiful, wretched life he held a secret close to his heart. He had hope.

It was a lie of course, how could it be true? Although, he knew he was only deceiving himself, for a moment he almost believed he'd found a home.


End file.
